Parte de este juego
by BandB4ever
Summary: La verdad soy mala con los resumenes. Pero es algo asi como lo que Brennan siente. Hay algunas sides


No es mia la canción, ni la serie, solo lo hago para relajarme.

Espero que les guste. Yo solo encontré de casualidad esta canción en uno de mis discos y dije Brennan

**Parte de este juego**

_No sé si está fallando algo  
tú y yo ya no es lo mismo  
y quiero saber que nos sucede  
si es que como antes tu a mí me quieres_

El amor se está acabando, el dolor remplaza lo que antes era felicidad, los silencios toman el lugar de las risas, las miradas cada vez son menos, las llamadas se van perdiendo, y la amistad está desapareciendo. Todo esto Brennan lo ha comprendido, pero aún le cuesta creer que lo que un día fue, ya no lo es más. Han ido separando sus caminos, casi sin darse cuenta. Su corazón reclama en la soledad, el deseo de no sentir más.

Y su cabeza no deja de dar vueltas, quiere saber cuál fue el momento preciso en el que se perdieron. Tal vez fue cuando lo rechazo, o cuando decidieron huir, tal vez cuando el paso página, o cuando ella fingió no sentir, o quizás solo quizás fue cuando el mundo le dio señales, y ella tontamente abrió su corazón.

Había cariño, lo sabía, pero todavía había amor? El dijo "Hannah no es un premio de consolación" seria eso verdad? Y el tiempo pasaba delante de ella, nada se detiene lo sabía, y en cada momento perdido una lagrima escapa de sus ojos.

_Tengo en mi cabeza dudas, frases,  
que me dijiste a oscuras, ojos azul marino  
que por las noches me dieron frío._

Era mentira todo lo que el había dicho? Dijo que no era bueno pasar página, que algunas personas dejaban marcas y que con el tiempo estas se difuminaban, pero no había que forzarlo, pero el amor se va en siete meses? Ella no lo creía, llevaba dos meses con este profundo dolor, y parecía como si nunca se fuera a ir.

Porque lo que el decía no se aplicaba a su vida? Quizás él nunca le dijo la verdad, quizás lo mejor era intentar olvidar lo más pronto posible. Pero cómo? No soportaba la idea de volver a confiar en alguien y mucho menos de entregar una vez más el corazón.

_No te escondas quiero verte bien la cara  
no te vayas que yo iré detrás de ti  
ya no importa  
si me dices que no me amas  
solamente quiero reclamarte  
todo lo que hice por ti._

Si podía evitarlo él no la veía más de lo estrictamente necesario, porque? Solo porque ella decidió arriesgarse e intentar salvar su amor? Él era un cobarde que huía de ella, un maldito cobarde que le decía al mundo entero su pequeño desliz, pero no decía que el también lo había cometido antes.

Si el ya no la amaba estaba bien, pero porque alejarse? Los demás no tenían la culpa de sus sentimientos, de las oportunidades perdidas, de los sueños extraviados, de las verdades a medias, de los engaños que marcaban su alma. El todavía le debía que ella le estuviera ayudando a remendar su error de matar a personas porque su país se lo pidiera, el que lo estuviera ayudando a ganar el cielo.

_Que te vaya bien sin mí,  
si te veo no te conocí  
no es tan fácil pero es parte de este juego  
el teléfono nunca más sonó  
el por mi calle nunca más pasó  
no es tan fácil formar parte de tu juego. _

Si eso era lo que el quería, si lo mejor para sanar su alma era separarse, entonces y solo entonces lo aceptaba. Pero por su propio bien esperaba que arrancara todo pensamiento y sentimiento hacia ella, porque si el quería esto, entonces ella no quería volver a verlo. Aunque su alma y corazón se rompieran en miles de pedacitos, lo mejor sería fingir que nunca se conocieron, que todo fue un bonito sueño que termino en pesadilla, que era una ilusión que su cerebro creo.

Los días pasaban y el no aparecía mas por su casa o su vida, el teléfono solo unas cuantas veces sonaba, su corazón se ilusionaba, pero al ver que solo se trataba de algunos de sus amigos, su ilusión decaía, pero la esperanza persistía. A veces se preguntaba si no era alguna clase de masoquista o si su cerebro no estaba dañado, ella no quería pero su corazón le decía que mantuviera la esperanza, que el algún día regresaría.

_Quédate con mi cariño  
tenlo y ponlo donde tú quieras  
sólo me arden en mi cabeza  
tus pensamientos que se me queman._

Con su amor, con su cariño, con sus recuerdos, y quizás con su corazón se podía quedar, total nunca más los utilizaría, nunca sería capaz de intentar amar nuevamente. Cada vez que lo intentaba algo pasaba, tal vez el amor no era para ella, o quizás había algo que ninguno de los dos dijo en voz alta pero que era verdad, tal vez Booth y Brennan no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ella tenía razón, el destino no existe.

Y los meses pasaban, los recuerdos vagaban, el dolor sanaba, pero el resentimiento por todas las mentiras dichas seguía. Brennan se podía decir libre de toda culpa, ella lo había intentado, el no quiso arriesgarse, si en algún momento él se arrepentía, ella ya no estaría dispuesta a aventurarse. Su momento había pasado y ella no tendría arrepentimientos. Formaría una familia, tendría un hijo, pero no quería a Booth parte de esa familia. No quería a alguien que hiciera ver el amor como algo fácil, y luego te apuñalara por la espalda.

Ahora estaba segura, lo pasado era pasado. Y no podía sufrir estúpidamente por los errores cometidos, lo mejor era seguir, evolucionar. El dolor se ha ido y ella es dueña de su destino, y buscaría la forma de ser feliz.

Sé que estuvo algo tedioso de leer, pero espero que a algunas cuantas de ustedes les guste. Mi otra historia le seguiré, solo que ando en exámenes y prácticas y mi vida es un caos últimamente. Pero juro que en las vacaciones de cambio de semestre, que serán en 1 semana, subiré varios capítulos.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar. Gracias por leer.


End file.
